I Will Find Mr Holmes
by LenaMaynard
Summary: John Watson has woken up in hospital and has no idea why he's there or why the shoulder that he got shot in suddenly feels like a fresh wound. All he wants to do is see Mary and Sherlock but he's told that Mary doesn't exist and that he never knew Sherlock but he's missing, assumed dead. John knows what he has to do. He has to find Mr Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

As my eyes fluttered open I realised that I wasn't in my house or Baker Street or anywhere that I remembered being before but I could tell that I was in a hospital. No one was around me even though I thought that Mary or Sherlock or even Greg would be there for me if I was injured in whatever way. I didn't know why I was there when I first awoke but as I tried to sit up I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and I saw that there was a bandage wrapped around it. Of course I thought of being shot in Afghanistan but that was ages ago and there would be no reason why that would have caused problems now. While I was trying to figure out what was going on a nurse pulled back the curtains and jumped when she saw me.  
>"You're awake! Doctor!" She yelled, a doctor walked in a moment later and he grinned when he saw me awake.<br>"John, you're awake at last. We didn't know if you were going to pull through luckily you won't be going back to that war anytime soon."  
>"I'm sorry, the war?" I asked and then started violently coughing.<br>"Don't try to talk, you're still in a delicate condition," The doctor said and started checking my blood pressure and heart pace. "Yes, the war, the Afghanistan war. I doubt you have amnesia but just in case what's your name and your date of birth?"  
>"John Hamish Watson, March 14th 1973."<br>"Who is the prime minister?"  
>"David Cameron," I replied. "Look, I remember everything I don't have amnesia. Where's my wife, Mary? She must have come in to visit me."<br>"Umm…your sister didn't mention you having a wife," The doctor replied, adjusting his glasses and looking over his notes.  
>"Harriet? Harry's here? I haven't spoken to her in ages, I'm sorry for any drunken behaviour she may have done while she was here," I said, coughing and looking away. I remembered the first time I met Sherlock and he told me all of this.<br>"She hasn't done anything in fact I remember when she came to visit you she told you that she was going to AA meetings. She'll be here soon, I told a nurse to call her."  
>"But…why don't I remember her telling me about AA?"<br>"Because you were in a coma." Suddenly it all made sense. I got into a coma after I got shot and was sent home with that injury but I couldn't figure out when I had met Sherlock and Mary.  
>"John!" Harriet yelled when she pulled back the curtains, she ran to me and hugged me in tears. "I've been waiting for this moment for so long, I'm so glad that you're okay." I could barely make sense of her words through her tears.<br>"Where's Mary? And where's Sherlock?" She slowly let go of me and stared at me carefully.  
>"John, who's Mary?" She asked, I was sure that Sherlock contacted her about the wedding and she didn't come because she still had a drinking problem.<br>"My wife, Mary, the one I got married to."  
>"You haven't got married, John, there's no ring on your finger." She lifted up my hand and waved it in front of my face.<br>"But, what about our baby? She's pregnant. I'm going to be a father." I had tears in my eyes at this point, I was breaking down and all I wanted to do was be with my wife. I had to distract myself, I wasn't going to cry in front of her. "What about Sherlock? Where is he?"  
>"Sherlock Holmes? The detective?" I nodded, unable to talk. "John, you never knew him but he's gone missing if you're that concerned about him."<br>"Sherlock's missing? How long has it been?"  
>"Almost as long as you've been in the coma for, almost 2 weeks," She said and sat down, wiping the last of her tears away.<br>"I was in a coma for 2 weeks? But, why does my shoulder still hurt?"  
>"I told them to do the surgery yesterday, I wasn't sure about it before because I didn't know if you were going to get out of this but I decided to think positive. I thought you'd never recover, I was really scared John and now that you've woken up all you can talk about is Sherlock Holmes and this Mary."<br>"Mary's my wife and she's pregnant with my child. Sherlock is my best friend and he was the best man at my wedding. They are not some people, they're the most important people in my life who aren't blood related to me but they feel like more of a family than you've ever been to me." I instantly regretted all that I said, Harry hadn't been the best sister in the world but she was my sister and I loved her with all my heart and seeing her hurt by the words that I had said made my heart ache. "I'm sorry-"  
>"No, you're right. I've never been there for you ever since the alcohol got to me but I'm sorting myself out and I promise you, I will be a better sister, I promise." Having my relationship with my sister fixed was great but all I wanted was to find Mary and Sherlock at that time. I had to find them, I had to.<p>

Harriet took me to a temporary place to stay and left me in the bedroom to 'go to the toilet' but I heard her talking on her phone to a therapist for me. She obviously thought that I was going crazy and I didn't need that so I just got up, got my wallet and my phone, and left. I knew that she was going to be mad and try to call me so I turned off my phone. I wasn't going to come until I had found Sherlock and Mary. I knew where to start, the police station where Greg Lestrade worked.  
>I got to Greg's office about 45 minutes later and knocked on the door, hoping that he would recognise me and that everything would go back to normal after this.<br>"Hello?" Greg said, opening the door and looking at me up and down.  
>"Greg, it's me." He still looked confused. "John, Sherlock's friend, you came to my wedding."<br>"Sherlock Holmes doesn't have friends," He said, about to close the door.  
>"Yes he does: You, Molly, Mrs Hudson, me. Is Sherlock really missing?"<br>"How do you know who Molly is? Are you her new boyfriend? That poor girl has been pining over Sherlock for so long a new guy would do her some good."  
>"No, I'm not her new boyfriend. Is Sherlock really missing?"<br>"Yes, he's been missing for some time and it's a big shock to all of us," Greg said, he was still confused by who I was and why I was asking about Sherlock.  
>"Was there a case that he was on when this happened?"<br>"Yes, but I can't tell you any information about the case," He said, I had to get him to tell me everything about the case.  
>"What if I told you I might be able to help you find Sherlock?" He looked at me for a while and then he gave in and let me into his office, closing the door behind us.<br>"We all miss Sherlock tremendously here-"  
>"What? Even Anderson and Donovan?" He sat down and leaned back in his chair, I felt like his eyes never left me.<br>"How do you know about them? Have you been doing thorough research about us? Are you a stalker?"  
>"No, I'm Sherlock's friend and I used to work with him doing cases now please tell me which case he went missing on!" The volume of my voice raised a bit too much and I wanted to level it out straight away but it was too late. Greg didn't seem fazed though which was fortunate.<br>"Several suicides had taken place-"  
>"A Study in Pink."<br>"What?" Greg said, he didn't have any idea what I was talking about or so I thought. "Sherlock said that the woman loved pink that information wasn't told to the press, how did you know about it?"  
>"Sherlock told me, I've worked with him before and he trusts me." I missed Sherlock so much and remembering those moments hurt. "I think I know where he is, he's with Moriarty."<br>"Who's Moriarty?"  
>"The most evil, psychotic maniac in all of England."<br>"What does he want with Sherlock? I mean, Sherlock's smart but why would someone want to take him? Does he want knowledge from him?"  
>"No, it's a game to Moriarty and he wins when Sherlock breaks."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

We knew who had Sherlock. We knew why. The only problem was we didn't know where he was. Fortunately, Greg believed me and I didn't know why. I know that if I was in his position I wouldn't have given me the time of day. Unfortunately Donovan and Anderson had a harder time believing me. I didn't care about that though, we needed to find Sherlock and the sooner the better. The first place I wanted to go was to Molly, she was the first to actually meet him.  
>"Molly's been a bit torn up ever since Sherlock went missing, sometimes I hear her crying she's that upset. Don't interrogate her too much, it might upset her," Greg warned me.<br>"I'm sure she'll be willing if it will help find Sherlock," I said, marching down to see her. When we opened the door she was sitting down silently in the seat that Sherlock sat in when I first met him, her eyes were red and puffy and I knew that she had been crying. I had to be delicate.  
>"Molly, someone's here to ask you questions, he thinks that he can find Sherlock." She looked up with wide eyes and walked towards us.<br>"What do you need to ask?" She asked, she seemed to be eager to find Sherlock but there was something that was bothering me and I couldn't put my finger on it.  
>"Have you ever met a Jim?" She nodded, unsure by the question I guess. "What was his second name?"<br>"I've met a few Jims, there was Jim Markinson, Jim Lane and Jim Brook," Molly replied, still looking pretty down.  
>"Brook as in Richard Brook?" I asked, when the words left my mouth I saw Molly's expression change for a second and it almost looked like annoyance but it was only a flicker and then she was back to Molly.<br>"Who's Richard Brook?" She asked, she was playing dumb but I couldn't call her out on it.  
>"No one, where does Jim Brook live?" She thought about it for a second.<br>"I'm not sure but it might be the place, I'll show you." I didn't trust her for a second but I would take a chance to save Sherlock.

We came to the address but it didn't seem like the sort of place that Moriarty would want to live in, it was just so normal and that wasn't Moriarty at all. Just in case something happened I told Greg to wait outside and to come and find me if I don't come out after half an hour or if I call for him. Molly rang the doorbell and we waited until a woman opened the door and I immediately recognised her as Irene Adler. I thought that she was dead but then again I thought that Greg and I were pretty good friends but apparently he has no idea who I am.  
>"What do you want?" She asked us, she was in quite revealing clothes but due to seeing her naked I didn't really care about seeing her cleavage.<br>"This is John Watson and I'm Molly Hooper, he has some questions for Jim."  
>"About what?" She asked, leaning against the door frame.<br>"About Sherlock Holmes." She flinched for a second but then smiled and looked me over.  
>"I've heard that he's missing, are you an acquaintance of Sherlock's? Or perhaps a gay lover?" She asked and I thought back to when I discovered that she wasn't dead and she implied that Sherlock and I were a couple.<br>"I'm his friend. May I see your phone, Irene?" She frowned but gave it to me.  
>"It's password protected, not even Sherlock Holmes figured out what it was."<br>"So, you've met Sherlock. Did you like him?" She tried to keep a straight face but the corner of her mouth twitch.  
>"Yes, he was a very polite gentleman."<br>"Why did he try to open your phone?" I needed to know if she felt strongly for Sherlock.  
>"I told him that there was something of interest on it, he didn't figure it out after a week and then he went missing." She was lying and I had all the information that I needed. I typed in SHER and it unlocked, Irene stared at me in disbelief and before she had a chance to snap back into reality I opened the photographs and saw one that made me feel sick. Sherlock was tied up, gagged and beaten badly.<br>"What did you do to him?" I whispered, she didn't say anything. "What did you do to him?! What did you do to Sherlock?! Where is he?! Where are you keeping him, you maniac?!" I was about to grab her when Greg stepped between us. "Let me kill her, look what she did to Sherlock! You fooled us all, Irene Adler, even Sherlock. I thought you loved him." Greg took the phone from me and looked at the photo.  
>"Irene Adler, I am arresting you for the kidnapping of Sherlock Holmes you don't have to say anything in your defence but anything you do say can and will be used against you in court." He handcuffed her and started walking her to the car.<br>"John," She said, Greg stopped and turned to me.  
>"Let her speak," I ordered even though I had no authority.<br>"I do love Sherlock, I always have but it's for the best. It's for the best, John, I promise." She was despicable. She had no right to talk about Sherlock in that way after what she did.  
>"Where are Sherlock and Mary? And where's Moriarty?"<br>"I don't know, he took Sherlock but he didn't tell me anything but someone else knows." She said nothing more but I knew who she was talking about, I grabbed Molly's arm before she left.  
>"Molly, tell me where Mary, Sherlock and Moriarty is. Tell me right now or I swear to God I will kill you." She seemed to know that the act was up but she refused to open her mouth. "Molly, do you really care about Sherlock or was that an act too?" She smirked at this.<br>"I've always loved Sherlock as if he was my own brother because he is but he didn't know that. Our mother didn't tell him, I thought he would have figured it out but he didn't because Moriarty knew how to cover it up. A world without Sherlock isn't a bad thing, someday he will break and destroy the world and we're just trying to prevent that."  
>"Are you? Sherlock's not a robot, he's smart enough to know the difference between right and wrong."<br>"He doesn't do the right thing all the time though, you don't know him, John."  
>"I know him better than you ever will. Where is he?" At that point she broke, everything that she had worked so hard to put together was being destroyed and she didn't know what to do. I felt kind of sorry for her but then I remembered that photo of Sherlock. He could be breaking and I needed to save him. "Tell me where he is, Molly, it's over."<br>"He's in the tower of London, Moriarty's going to behead him."


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't have a car or anything to drive to get to him but I had to get there soon so I decided to run. We weren't that far from there and I couldn't afford to waste time by waiting for a bus. I had to leave Molly due to Greg already leaving but she was sitting on the floor in puddles of tears and I didn't think that she would go anywhere.  
>I was running as fast as I could, I knew that he would do the same for me and I needed to save him. He might not have any idea who I am or why I'm saving him when I get there but I didn't care, it was Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes: High-functioning sociopath. Sherlock Holmes: The possible virgin. Sherlock Holmes: The smartest person I've ever met. Sherlock Holmes: My best man. Sherlock Holmes: My best friend. Sherlock Holmes: The man who made my life exciting.<br>I got to the tower of London and was so happy that it was open. I ran inside and realised that I needed to buy a ticket, there was a line. A long line. I was going to do something stupid for the sake of Sherlock Holmes.  
>"Excuse me, everyone!" Everyone turned to look at me with annoyance on their faces. "I am a doctor and I have been called as there is an emergency in this building, I need to get inside as quickly as possible. Here is my identification." I held up my I.D. and made my way through the queue, as soon as I was out of their view I started running. I had no idea where Sherlock was and I was scared for him. I had a feeling that I was going the right way and I hoped and wished that he was going to be there.<br>I turned the corner and saw a dark, gloomy corridor with a single door at the end. I walked down the corridor and opened the door and I was not prepared to see what was in there. Sherlock was chained to the wall surrounded by vomit on the floor, there was dried blood on the wall and I thought that I was going to be sick but not before I saved him.  
>"Sherlock?" I said, he looked at me and his face was horrific. "Sherlock, I'm going to help you, I'm getting you out of here." Silence. "Sherlock, say something. Say something so I know that you're alright."<br>"Help me."

Having a pocket knife was so useful then, I cut through one chain and he slumped to one side.  
>"We're going to get out of this, don't worry Sherlock. You're going to be alright, everything's going to be fine." I cut the other chain and put his arm around my shoulder. "I'm getting you out of here." I walked out of there with him and called an ambulance to help him when we got out of there. When I got closer to the tourists looking around I called out to them for help and they helped. All I could think about was where Moriarty could be, he wouldn't just let Sherlock leave.<br>"John," I heard Sherlock murmur. I was about to cry of relief that he remembered me.  
>"Sherlock, I'm here, I'm not going to leave you ever again." I was crying now and I didn't even care, I just needed Sherlock to know that he was safe.<br>"John, what are you doing here? Where's Mary?"  
>"She doesn't exist, Sherlock, I'm sure about it now. She doesn't exist and all that matters is that you're safe." I stroked his hair, gently, just as we got outside where the ambulance was waiting. We went into the back and the paramedic got him onto the stretcher, I sat near him and held his hand while the paramedic checked what happened.<br>"John, something isn't right," Sherlock said, squeezing my hand tighter.  
>"Don't worry, Sherlock, you're safe now."<br>"John, I want you to know that I-" And then something happened, he stopped talking and breathing.  
>"Sherlock! Sherlock, wake up! No, this can't be happening!" I put my head in my hands. "Help him then!" And at that point I saw the paramedic's face and I knew that Sherlock was trying to warn me about him. It was Moriarty, back from the dead.<p> 


End file.
